theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel LeRoux
The former prince of Kronstadt and current prince of Boston. An eccentric stonemason and a powerful elder in his own right. He have given name to the LeRoux family of malkavians, that sports a few members in widely different areas of politics as well as demographics. Some of the more recent members have taken the more modern name Russel instead. He is associated with Michael The Younger and his coterie, but used to be seen more with Erzebeth Toth, Guilelmo Aliprando and a mysterious alchemist (Gregor?). This, however, ended the day he joined the Camerilla, and he has since then been known to keep to himself with Timotheus being one of only few frequent visitors outside the Russels. Author: Valentin PC in: Transylvania Chronicles m.m. Game System: Vampire: The Masquerade Lineage: “Childe of Paulus the saint, Childe of Nero, Childe of ?, ...., Childe of Malkav” Description Daniel LeRoux a distinguished looking gentleman, seems almost harmless to people who first meet him. He comes across a lot like his statues; static yet eerie alive and with life-like expressions, but with the feeling that something is somehow off. His fashion sense is outspokenly french, but seem to violently come and go, his idle manners are always impeccable. He generally wear a slight smile or pensive look, or a empathically correct countenance when situation demands it. Daniel knows of his clan's, sometime negative, reputation, and dissociates himself in demeanor from the more obviously mad and filthy malkavians who give rise to it. Thus he walks confident and tall, seeming more a father figure than an insane killer. His demeanor is usually faultlessly civil when he needs it to be In casual affairs, such as elysium, he acts like old school etiquette demands it, as if by a code, not diverging from it, whether this serves to mask his true feeling or that he really doesn't care is hard to tell. PERSONALITY: Daniel is never the one to rush ahead, without having thought things through and is usually level headed even in spite of great dangers, if this is due to courage or madness is anyones guess. He tremendously appreciate the company of others and can be quite pleasant company for those willing to condone his sometime eccentric ideas and delusions. While he is usually friendly and helpful, he can be remarkable detached and efficient when it boils down to business. He places great value in proper behavior, nuclear-family orientated worldviews and old world traditions in general and expects everyone else to do the same. Dislikes overtly vulgar displays of any kind, be it flashing of power and titles or unnecessarily brutality. Not unusual for a vampire his age Daniel has a keen interest in the occult but is superstitious to a degree few would regard as healthy. Holding a great fear that kupala will one day awake from the earth to consume everything in it path. Despite his tact and otherwise healthy situational awareness Daniel doesn't seem to have much sense of occasion when it comes to Kupala, gehenna, prophecies and other things of occult nature. PUBLIC BACKGROUND: Regarding his mortal life nobody really seem to know, and Daniel doesn't talk. If pressed he claims to be from france, but LeRoux is hardly his real name and his accent is difficult to place. Daniel's cainite existence is bit of a shrouded as well. The only person who seem to know when Daniel was embraced is Paulus, and his deeds and whereabout throughout history is a bit mysterious at best. For those who know how to listen rumors goes around that Daniel has been present at a variety of important moments i kindred history, and that he has seen and know strange things. Rumors abound tie Daniel to the ventrue Alexander and his fabled rose and Fall of Constantinople to the ottomans/Assamite. Hearsay even put him in the golden city back when Michael the Angel fell and Michael the Younger rose. He is known to have been in Venice and seen with the Giovanni just before their rise to power. He might even have been to Erciyes soon before it fell. Been present at the first vaulderie and firsthand seen tzimisce's diablerie as well as the inside of the cathedral of flesh. That he wasn't merely present at the convention of thorns but contributed to the formation of the camarilla. That he knows the resting place of his antediluvian and has two beasts. And the outright unbelievable that he have seen the other side of the veil, danced with fairies and has a living piece of face that he can talk to. These are but some of the rumors a capable elder might stumble upon or a stupid neonate might get told. But then again, he is a malkavian, and they claim all sorts of impossible deeds that aren't true. He hates setites, with a passion. KNOWN BACKGROUNDS and MERITS/FLAWS: - He is prone to fits of spasm, eye rolling and utterance of nonsense that come true. - He might not be liked but is known to be held in some regard by members of the old clan. - Has an excellent grasp of linguistics and speaks with a surprisingly faint accent, almost regardless of language. - He has an on/off 'intense hate'/'friendly help' relationship with the Sabbat elder Gregovic Salic, whom he may or may not have sworn to kill someday. - He seems to be getting a bit forgetful and confused with the years. - Really dislikes horse-carriages. - Manages a considerable revenant family. - Is Prince of Boston. KNOWN / OBVIOUS SPECIALTIES OR SKILLS ''' Daniel is known to create statues the rivals even the toreadors' in craftsmanship. He is well versed in cainite lore and knows a gehenna prophecy or two. Known be be a capable dancer and actor. '''Childer: Claudia / Michaela Abigail Robi Bertok Elisa Items of note Daniel is never seen without his floral-engraved locket around his neck. He occasionally has a masterfully crafted bonesword by his side. Daniel is often seen in company of a magnificent specimen of a lioness, named Sheeba, especially in his audience chamber. A suit of what he claims to be the newest french fashion. At present it is in fact the latest french fashion :) Category:Elder Category:Malkavian Category:PC Category:Characters Category:LeRoux Category:Camarilla Category:Prince Category:New England